


在劫难逃

by wen_ying



Series: 在劫难逃 [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wen_ying/pseuds/wen_ying





	在劫难逃

二、羊的身 蛇的心事 需要蛇抱拥

天还没亮，一辆车孤零零地从谭宗明的宅子里开出来。

周凯感到身上被谭宗明拍打揉捏的地方都还在隐隐地发烫作痛，跟他受过的伤相比，这点儿皮肉之苦实在不值一提，但这种沾染着欲念的疼痛像是浮在皮肤的表面，被有了独立意志的皮肤贪恋地记忆回味。

肌肤相亲这个词是有道理的，即使心里厌恶，生理上的快感来临时还是无法抵御。

他掏出手机看到一条新消息，发件人是一串乱码，内容只有一个“琳”字。

一个曼妙的身影，鱼似的从他脑海里游过去。

上次谭宗明提前跟他说要带他见见人，让他准点儿在码头等着，周凯也没想到谭宗明会亲自到码头来接他。他不敢让谭宗明久等，匆匆吩咐了几句就立刻下去见谭宗明。

谭宗明正好整以暇地坐在车上，等着他自投罗网。周凯刚从楼梯上下来，便有人替他拉开了车门，他站在原地，先是微欠身喊了声:"谭总。"

谭宗明没教过他这样的规矩，也没想过他把爪子收起来还有如此乖觉的一面，惊讶之下显然是被取悦了，笑道:"还不快上来？"

周凯座位上搁着一套成衣，他没穿过这样的衣服，入手沉甸甸的，面料表面却有一种纱似的虚浮轻薄，质感仿佛是为了诠释华而不实，冰凉滑腻，像一层蛇蜕。

座位前的档板降下来，把空间隔离开，谭宗明的声音在私密起来的空间里带了隐隐的回音，诱惑般的生磁:"换上试试。"

周凯在他这里没什么反抗的余地，也就不扭捏地把身上衣服给脱了。谭宗明在一边看着他脱衣换衣，空间不大，动作越发显得干净利落，脱掉T恤时肩背舒展，肋骨衬出底下细韧的腰身，长腿蜷起又舒展开，车外透进来的流光也从他身上流过去，很难让人不起什么绮念。

谭宗明忍不住伸手捏住了腰身最细的那一截，手感微凉，比露在外面的其他地方细滑。周凯动作停顿了，谭宗明索性把他带到怀里随心所欲摸了个遍，两条长腿同样被捞起来打开，温热的掌心落在他大腿的内侧来回摩挲，周凯咬着口腔里的一块肉不肯出声，呼吸却也急促起来，谭宗明在他胸口一拧，低声调笑:"装什么？"

谭宗明也没看周凯穿过剪裁得体的衣服，真一上身比想象中的还好看一些。周凯的长相并不是俊美的那一款，顶多说是端正，但他愿意笑的时候眼角眉梢便有些神态风流的意思，不笑的时候歪一边嘴角，有点倜傥的狠劲儿，从而生气勃勃。如果让谭宗明来点，这副皮囊就够周凯吃几口娱乐圈的饭，但圈在私家园圃里偶尔给他尝个新也没什么不好。

裤子是修身的，周凯腰窄腿长，一站起来屁股格外挺翘，底下两条长腿，说不诱人是假的。谭宗明无意让自己做不必要的忍耐，直接沿着后腰扯出了衬衫一角，把手伸进去抓握住他的屁股。剪裁得体的长裤立刻变了型，显出一只骨节分明的手来，臀部的肌肉被揉捏得变形。

周凯也吃了一惊，下意识就是一个肘击，半途缓了下来。这场交易纯以资源论断，他才是那个受益人，谭宗明不过是玩他个新鲜，顺带上船小赌几把。

谭宗明察觉到他态度的软化，就从两股间把手伸了进去，握住了他的阴茎。周凯夹紧了双腿，谭宗明笑一声，握着他的器官用拇指抵着前端快速摩擦，周凯沉重地喘息着跟自己的欲望做抵抗，裤子滑到了膝盖间挂着，内裤也被谭宗明剥了下来，露出的皮肤在暗里白得引人往深处探寻。

他没想过有天会跟人在车库里做，第一念头是谭宗明胆子真大，随后又反应过来这里是谭宗明的领地，对谭宗明这种人来说，他所控制的，被称为他的的领地的地方，他就必然是可以为所欲为的。

谭宗明没有停下的意思，周凯知道在头顶就是酒会，从大厅铺陈开的盛宴必然是宾客云集衣香鬓影，等着谭宗明这位主角的到场，所以他仍是难以置信地确认:"在这里？"

谭宗明的回答是在他的阴茎上狠捋了一把，叫凯哥的时候口吻亲昵:"凯哥说过上了船全凭吩咐。我想什么时候，就什么时候，想在哪里，就在哪里。"

谭宗明把周凯推到了车前，让周凯仰面躺着，捞起周凯的一条腿架在了腰上，周凯的第一次射在了自己的小腹上，又被谭宗明物尽其用地抹到了后面给他扩张。他身上出汗，谭宗明把他的衬衣撩起来，咬着他一边的乳晕，出了一点血，又被舔干净。谭宗明的东西也被放出来，沿着周凯早已湿滑的股间一点点顶了进去，谭宗明想着没调教过周凯多少时候，这次又没润滑，动作就放慢了一点，周凯反而承受不住这种缓慢而磨人的速度，在车上不住扭动挣脱，撞得车板一声声作响。

谭宗明眼疾手快地扣住他的后脑，周凯第一次自己张开了腿主动勾住谭宗明的腰，把他的东西往自己深处操。

周凯太紧了，里面的温度高而且湿，谭宗明被他夹得头皮发麻，按着他的腿根破开层叠的肠肉进入到最深，尽数射了进去。

周凯一身衣服早被毁完，谭宗明身上还好。把阴茎从周凯身体里抽出来，上面的浊液直接擦在了周凯还算干净的后背上，让他在车里等一会儿。周凯从车前把卫生纸捞过来收拾自己，没多久就有人敲车窗，周凯知道外面看不见车里，仍然脸上发烧，匆忙开了一条缝，接过来又是一整套定制的礼服。

展开衣服滚出来一个圆滚滚的鱼形小东西，周凯刚拿在手里研究，谭宗明的消息就来了，话说得没头没尾，“先戴上，流出来怕你难看，过会儿结束了再清理。”周凯一下子明白了，差点儿把东西对着车窗砸出去，又怀疑谭宗明是在车里装了监控，但车库里还能没有监控吗？事到临头，怕什么呢？

与其说是让周凯见见人，不如说是让特定的人见见周凯。

谭宗明一手扶植起来的人，这回就算彻底在场子里挂了号，和谭宗明牢牢绑在了一起。

谭宗明找来跟着他的人在介绍完该他认识的人之后就退场了。酒会的规模比他想得还要大，没什么新潮东西，但满场空运的鲜花，各色的酒水轮转，和灯光一起把偌大的空间填充丰满，光鲜亮丽宾客和笑脸也是装饰，一时让人既辨不清昼夜也辨不清年月，不像是周凯从小长大的海市，甚至也不像他能想到的任何一个地方。周凯不怯场，只是有些茫然，谭宗明早已不见人影，他听到周围有人提起一句谭总，又被往悦耳修饰过的哄笑淹没：“你还想见谭总啊？”

时间越晚，灯光就越亮，人声反而更热闹，谭宗明终于找人把周凯给找了回去。此时他身边那圈人不是周凯接触得着的，也就没人跟他介绍过，只有一个穿黑纱裙的女人在里面，漫不经心地说笑，视线掠过谭宗明的肩膀看了他一眼。

把他找来的人怕他盯着看，低声跟他介绍那是“琳姐”，他多问了句：“哪个琳？”


End file.
